


Deep Fried Art

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-05
Updated: 2003-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has a bad week and Brian tries to make it better.





	Deep Fried Art

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin was having a for shit week. It all started Monday when he accidentally flung one of his sketch books into the deep fat fryer at the diner and just seemed to spiral down from there.

He yelled at Deb. He was yelling at customers - even though they were right to gripe at him for getting their orders wrong. He even snapped at Brian in front of the guys. He had a big project due for school the following week and had no idea what he was going to submit... he had the artist's version of writers block.

\-----

Friday evening finally rolled around - He was more than pleased to get out of the diner and try to enjoy his weekend. "Like that'll happen," he scoffed loudly to the bemusement of several customers.

There had been a note from Brian waiting for him when he got in that afternoon...

_Justin,_

_Come to the loft after your shift._

_Brian_

Justin thought maybe he shouldn't go... He knew it wasn't Brian's fault that he had gotten pissed and bit the older man's head off yesterday morning... at this point he couldn't even recall what the problem was or why he had gotten angry.

Justin let out a final over exaggerated sigh and left the diner - He'd go to the loft and listen to Brian chew him out for embarrassing him in front of half of Liberty Avenue.

\-----

Justin turned the corner onto Brian's street but noticed that the Jeep was missing, "Fuck, he tells me to show up and he isn't even here. Typical."

Justin decided to go in and wait. "We'll see who's going to get their ass chewed," He spat.

He made is way into the building, up the lift and into the loft. The only light in the loft emanated from the bedroom. He took another step forward and saw a single candle on the bar. He walked up to it and gasped. There was a thin metal vase with a single rose in it; to its side was a card with his name.

Justin was bewildered. He couldn't decide if hell had actually frozen over or if Brian was more pissed then he had let on.

He opened the card...

_Justin,_

_I know you are having a rough week and I'm sorry I added to it yesterday. This morning on the way to work I heard a song on the radio that described everything I feel for you but am too chicken shit to say..._

_You're my sunshine_  
And I want you to know   
That my feelings are true   
I really love you 

_And in case you still weren't sure, I do._

_Brian_

Justin looked up with tears in his eyes to see Brian standing in the doorway to the bedroom looking at him.

"I... thought you... weren't here." The blonde managed.

Brian shrugged, "I wanted to surprise you." There was a moment of silence. "Well? Did I?"

Justin beamed a big smile at Brian and nodded. Without further words he bounced across the loft, up the stairs and onto Brian who landed on the bed with a flop.

"I'll take that as a yes," Brian smirked.

*****  
Song: You're My Best Friend  
Written by: John Deacon  
Performed by: Queen


End file.
